The present invention relates to an improved multi-ratio drive for use on bicycles, motorcycles, automobile transmissions, and any other type of device wherein a multi-ratio drive is required.
By way of background, in various applications, such as bicycles, multi-ratio drives are desirable. However, in the past multi-ratio drives were either limited in the number of drive ratios which were obtainable, as in 10 or 15 speed bicycle drives, or, where the drives were infinitely variable, such as in drives utilizing spaced cones, the drive either occupied a relatively large volume, and was therefore impractical for certain applications, or the drive was so complex as to be impractical. In other words, in the prior art there was no satisfactory high multi-ratio drive available for use in a bicycle and other applications which could provide a high number of drive ratios and still occupy a relatively small space and which was not unduly complex.